The present invention relates generally to aircraft stores loading systems and, more particularly to a versatile, integrally mounted loading system that can be retrofitted to existing aircraft weapons and ordnance systems.
Certain military aircraft such as fighter aircraft carry externally mounted weapons such as bombs or missiles, ordnance and fuel tanks that may be selectively jettisoned during flight. Such items, collectively referred to herein as xe2x80x9cstores,xe2x80x9d are releasably attached to the aircraft structure using specialized racks or release units. Attachment points for these units may include hard points on the aircraft fuselage, wing tips and wing-mounted pylons. In certain aircraft, similar racks or release units may be carried internally in a weapons bay that may be opened during flight to release stores mounted therein.
Aircraft turnaround time (sortie rate) is determined to a large extent by the rate at which stores can be loaded and, in some circumstances, removed. In order to improve turnaround time, several systems have been developed for raising and attaching heavy stores to aircraft release units. Current systems, however, may require as many as five men and 10-18 minutes to load a single weapon. Further, current systems are typically inflexible in that they are adapted to particular weapon or ordnance types. In some instances, the system requires that the stores be separately attached to the release unit, which is then lifted into place for attachment to the aircraft.
One example of present technology that is used by the Navy employs a gasoline powered winch mechanism to hoist a weapon into place for attachment to hooks extending downward from a release unit. This particular system requires extensive manpower and rigging and cannot be used for such items as drop tanks and reconnaissance pods. The system also requires a hoist arrangement with numerous adapters that are aircraft and weapon specific.
The present invention provides a versatile, reliable loading system that can be used for many types of weapons, ordnance and external tanks and that can be adapted to current aircraft release systems.
An embodiment of the present invention provides a loading system for loading a stores item onto a release unit attachable to an aircraft structure, the release unit comprising a release actuation assembly including an actuator arm. The loading system comprises at least one hook pivotably mountable to the release actuation assembly. Each of the at least one hook includes a pivot pin passage formed therethrough, a stores engagement portion and an actuation portion. The stores engagement portion is configured for engaging a lifting structure of the stores item. The actuation portion is configured for engagement by the actuator arm of the release actuation assembly to pivot the at least one hook and disengage the stores engagement portion from the lifting structure of the stores item. The loading system further comprises a pivot pin configured for insertion into the pivot pin passage. The pivot pin is removably mountable to the release actuation assembly for pivotably mounting the at least one hook thereto. The loading system also comprises at least one cable with each of the at least one cable being attached to an associated one of the at least one hook; and a winch assembly attachable to the aircraft structure. The winch assembly is configured for selectively winding and unwinding each of the at least one cable.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art upon reviewing the detailed description of the invention.